


Bravery

by master_riku



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Dry Humping, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Hormones, M/M, Morning Wood, Pre-Relationship, Shameless Smut, Sharing a Room, Smut, Soriku - Freeform, best friends make good lovers, hot and soft, pink-eyed riku, what a combo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 06:50:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20502692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/master_riku/pseuds/master_riku
Summary: Riku cursed Yen Sid's practical mind, bunking them together. He cursed Sora's enthusiasm for being near his friend. And he cursed his own weakness.Of course the boy he loved would decide to jack off in the same room, completely untouchable and unavailable, leaving Riku yearning and listening helplessly pretending to be asleep. Of course this would happen to him.





	Bravery

**Author's Note:**

> based off the prompt: pre-relationship, they share the same room in the tower, separate beds, but one of them wakes up with a boner and tries to settle it without waking the other up.

Riku awoke full of adrenaline. He took a beat to figure out the source before acting, no longer one to simply spring out of bed, keyblade in hand, and was glad he'd paused.

The heavy breathing was Sora's. He was decidedly not in danger, though.

Face hot and flushed in an instant, Riku dared to turn his head ever so slowly and peek through barely-open eyes. He just had to confirm. He _ had _ to know.

Yep. Barely six feet away on his own bed, Sora was getting off. It wasn't even dawn yet and Sora probably thought he could get away with taking care of things unnoticed. Embarrassment and arousal coursed through Riku simultaneously and swore to himself.

He cursed Yen Sid's practical mind, bunking them together. He cursed Sora's enthusiasm for being near his friend. And he cursed his own weakness.

Of course the boy he loved would decide to jack off in the same room, completely untouchable and unavailable, leaving Riku yearning and listening helplessly pretending to be asleep. Of course this would happen to him. He bit down on his lip as Sora's breathing turned ragged. 

It was too late to interrupt and Riku wasn't sure he could bring himself to do it anyway. Torture, that's what it was, but he'd gnaw his own hand off before he stopped it.

Sora's soft, breathy moans went straight to his head and Riku's imagination flew wild, picturing Sora underneath him. What would his face look like if Riku was the one bringing him to that gasping edge? Would his head be thrown back as Riku touched every spot just right? Would he be so blissed out that those blue eyes would cloud over, unseeing, until he finally squeezed them shut and begged--

_ Fuck. _Riku had no self-control when it came to Sora. Now he was hard, too, just from listening, the adrenaline from earlier condensing in his spine and shifting lower, pooling in his core. At least his blanket was the thick, warm kind and wouldn't give him away if Sora happened to glance over.

Riku squeezed his eyes shut as Sora finished with a single stuttering gasp--_god _ that gasp--and counted off the seconds in the silence that followed. He got to ten minutes and his skin still tingled with heat and desire. His dick was absolutely throbbing. This was not going away.

He'd just listened to Sora _ cumming_; the boy who made his heart fly into his throat just by smiling, the boy he'd do just about anything to kiss and hold and _ claim. _ And Riku was, apparently, a very hormonal teenager. So he shouldn't be surprised. Honestly, there was a chance his dick would never recover.

Sora's breathing had evened out into the steadier rhythm of sleep and Riku could only imagine the exertion had sent him off for another few hours. Maybe Riku could take care of his own problem the same way. It couldn't hurt anything, now.

Reaching with hesitant fingers, slipping under his waistband in a familiar way, he gripped himself and at first contact his mind blanked. He hissed softly, every light trace and soft stroke of his hand shooting sparks behind his closed eyes.

He couldn't stop himself and imagined Sora's hand touching him like this, learning how he felt, what he liked. Sora's thumb grazing over the head of his cock just so. That curious, bright, intense gaze focused on him like his body was the most fascinating puzzle to solve as he teased and tasted everywhere. Sora's scent, how it filled his awareness, feeding the fire raging in him. Sora, Sora--

"Would you like some help with that?" a husky, amused voice said in his ear.

Riku snatched his hand back out of his pants and jerked his head up, adrenaline flaring like a supernova in his chest. For some reason he swore it made him harder and he moaned in spite of himself. Teal eyes met sky blue, one confused and one glittering with newfound confidence.

Riku's thoughts whirled through his head, tripping over themselves. Embarrassment? Shock? How was he going to explain this? What was that Sora had just said?

"Sora! I--" 

"Yes," Sora interrupted, usually-chipper voice reduced to a rasping whisper, "that _ is _ the name you were moaning under your breath just now."

Then Sora's hands were on his shoulders, pushing him back down, a combination of mischief and wonder in his eyes, pupils blown wide with lust. All capacity for rational thought fled Riku's mind as Sora's knees hit the bed on either side of his hips. Instinct kicked in and by the time Sora's lips met his own he was nothing but pure sensation.

_ wet heat, hungry enough to make up for inexperience as he tasted and breathed and consumed everything that was Sora through his kiss-- _

_ the ache of Sora's hands holding his head down, burying him back into his pillow, tangling in his hair, pinpricks of pain blooming on his scalp and zinging straight down to edge up his desire-- _

_ the weight of Sora on him, pinning him, soft sheets and rough wool and a line of pure fire ending in a slow grind he thought might make him burst then and there-- _

_ the give of Sora's soft skin at his fingertips as he pushed up under the t-shirt and pressed in, dragging his fingers down to find hips and, oh god, Sora wasn't wearing anything else-- _

Shivers reverberated down Riku's spine and back up, pushing soft cries and curses out of him as he gripped Sora's exposed hips harder and bucked up into the friction.

_ Too many layers, _ he tried to say, but the words were stolen from his lips as Sora bit lightly down on one of them and Riku's eyes rolled back into his head. Where in the hell had Sora been practising?

The pressure built and Riku thought maybe he'd misjudged the need to shed layers--his dick certainly wasn't objecting to any of this.

"Riku, _ god,_" Sora panted, pressing his forehead to Riku's, kissing forgotten, "gonna...fucking cum again... _ fuck_."

Riku groaned at that, giving up on all semblance of gentleness. They were friction and crackling energy and spinning whirlwinds and he was nothing but _ need _ and _ want _ as he reached for the lightning strike of climax. Riku reached his hands around and dug them into the smooth, perfect, searing flesh of Sora's ass as they set a rhythm--_more, faster--_putting his strength training to good use and pressing them together with bruising force.

"Al-almost there, too," he ground out.

In a flash of blinding white and a voiceless cry, Riku came. He couldn't feel anything for a solid minute of bliss but came back to find Sora's head slumping down to rest on his shoulder, body going entirely limp on top of him, and figured at least he hadn't been the only one. Good.

A hazy thought drifted across his mind about an awkward, sticky mess he was sure they needed to clean up on either side of his blanket--and a noticeable dampness as he shifted confirmed that--but it could probably wait at least a few minutes.

Sora was skinny but deceptively heavy, so, summoning the last dregs of his strength from who-knew-where, Riku rolled them on their side so he could give his body the air it was demanding.

"Why the fuck," Sora wheezed, eyes still shut, "have we never done this before?"

"I blame Xehanort," Riku said.

He was too giddy to make sense of the realisation that this was _ real, _ this was _ happening to him, _ and just fell into the comfortable pattern of banter. It _ was _ real, but it was still just Sora. They fit together, in this way as in every way. Maybe it had been silly not to expect it sooner.

Sora snorted a laugh, paused for a beat, and answered, "Okay, fair. But since then?"

"You never asked," Riku said simply.

"Mmm," was all Sora managed in response.

Part of Riku wanted to ask what this all meant. Another part of him wanted to sleep for seven hours. A third part wanted to go again and try absolutely everything there was to try. But all of him couldn't take his eyes off the perfect picture of _ flushed, breathless, sated _ Sora, lashes resting soft against round cheeks...on _ his _ pillow bathed in the sunrise gold streaming through the window. This could get addicting, fast, even more than the sex.

Feeling brave, as he always did when Sora had been brave for them first, Riku reached out and traced his hand lovingly along Sora's jaw, pushing the boy's sweat-damp hair out of his face. Riku probably looked like a sap but he couldn't bring himself to care. It was _ Sora_; he deserved softness and care.

Sora hummed in contentment, his own hand loosely resting on Riku's side, and smiled lazily for a moment, still lost in the afterglow.

When his blue eyes finally opened they shot wide in surprise and one of his trademark grins was sudden and shining on his face.

"Riku! Your eyes are _ pink._"


End file.
